Sultan RS
|related = Sultan |dashtype = Dukes |inttxd = Sultan RS (All games) Race (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = sultanrs (All games) |handlingname = SULTANRS (All games) |textlabelname = SULTANRS (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Sultan RS is a rally sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the January 2016 Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupé variant of the Sultan. The vehicle itself is based on the (also known as the Toyota Altezza), with a few minor influences drawn from a range of (notably the Impreza 2.5RS coupe). Although the Lexus IS never received a two-door coupé configuration, its influence remains obvious in the Sultan RS. The front and the overall shape of the car closely resembles that of a 2001 Lexus IS with a body kit and side exhaust system. The massive rear spoiler is usually a stock feature on the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. The rear of the car is highly reminiscent of the . The letters RS stand for Rally Sport, which usually designates that the car is a highly tuned rally sports version of the stock model. The car comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, front-mounted intercooler, rear diffuser, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some variants also have a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. The car is available in several colors, including pink, which is rare in-game, although carbon fiber components (such as the hood) are always colored black. Its front intercooler reads 'ENDO'. It is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan RS returns in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the January 2016 Update, as an optional modification for the Sultan in Benny's Original Motor Works. It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV, albeit with some cosmetic changes (notably the bumpers and the grille) and a few omissions, which can be fitted in Benny's Original Motor Works. It now has a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Like the normal Sultan and the GTA IV counterpart, the Sultan RS can have the "SULTAN RS" stripe on the sides and retains its side exhaust in its stock form. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The car's top speed is one of the highest due to the mighty power of its turbocharged engine. The car also accelerates like no other car in the game. As shown on the rocker cover badging and the model marque on the boot, it has a 3.5-litre engine according to the badges, with the model of a turbocharged DOHC straight-4 engine. The badges state that the car is twin turbocharged, however the in-game model only features one turbo. The Sultan RS utilizes an all-wheel drive system (30% front, 70% rear torque distribution balance, according to files), to which the extraordinary off-the-line acceleration owes itself. The Sultan RS has a much lower ground clearance than the Sultan, which aids the superb cornering ability on the road. The car drives very well on asphalt, although a bit slippery and at times hard to control at high speeds. It is also great on dirt and sand, as should be expected for a car drawing inspiration from rally cars designed for such conditions. The vehicle, as with all vehicles, features an anti-lock braking system, however the Sultan RS is one the select few that does tend to lock-up on occasions, particularly under constant brake pressure, meaning the player should avoid holding the brakes to ensure efficient braking times and to retain steering control. Like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, F620, and Bullet GT, the exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipe during throttle liftoff after high revving. The RS is also equipped with a dump (blowoff) valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan RS improves upon the original Sultan with vastly superior acceleration and a slightly higher top speed, while retaining the all-wheel drive system (25% front, 75% rear torque distribution balance, according to files). Braking power is significantly improved as well, enough so it is on par with other Supers. It handles very similarly to the standard counterpart, being grippy and engaging, yet unlike the normal version, it's also easier to spin out. Off-road, the Sultan RS is excellent, with next to no speed or handling loss while driving off-road. Crash deformation is poor. Unlike its GTA IV counterpart, the engine is now a modeled as a twin-cam inline-6, lacking the turbocharger by default. It emits a unique, aggressive engine noise, similar to the tune used in GTA IV. It produces a large amount of torque sent through a 6-speed transmission to all four wheels. Just like in GTA IV, the dump valve sound is present, but to a lesser extent until upgraded. The exhaust arrangement is the same as in GTA IV by default, being single side-exit, but now in a 6-1 (6 to 1) exhaust manifold organisation rather than a 4-1. Its extreme valve timing causes a large amount of back firing, and when upgraded further it will produce a large amount of dump-valve sound with an increased rate of back firing. GTA Online Overview Inline-6 (In game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = SultanRS-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = 79.409599% |rsc_acceleration = 82.500008% |rsc_braking = 33.333336% |rsc_traction = 75.757576% }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan RS has a unique transmission option named "Super Transmission", and is unlocked at the same Rank as Race Transmission. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' SultanRS-GTAIV-SpawnLocation.jpg|The spawn location for the Sultan RS in GTA IV. (Map) SultanRS-GTAIV-Interior.png|Interior view of the Sultan RS. SultanRS-GTA4-engine.png|A Sultan RS's engine bay in GTA IV; its rocker-cover reading "Karin Twin Turbo 3.5". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SultanRS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sultan RS on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SultanRS-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Sultan RS in GTA Online in an official screenshot. Cut&Shut-GTAIV-Magazine.png|A heavily modified Sultan RS on a Cut & Shut magazine. SultanRS-CustomizationOptions-GTAO-front.png|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to the Sultan RS. (rear quarter view) SultanRS-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Sultan RS in Benny's Original Motor Works. Special Variants *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Sultan RS is a frequently used car to transport/protect drugs in the Drug Wars. Many of these have a unique paint-job, which may include two-tone roofs and boot/trunk lids. *In Grand Theft Auto V, a regular Sultan can be modified to resemble the Sultan RS, however the modifications are purely cosmetic. Sultan RS (DrugWars)-TBoGT.jpg|A front and side view of an example of the combinations that can be found in Drug Wars. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Parked in the bushes behind the garage of a run-down mansion in Westdyke, Alderney; the mansion is located at the end of a dirt road, at one of the northernmost points of the island. *Appears in traffic when the player is already driving one. *Sometimes seen competing in Brucie's races, however stealing a competitors car will end the race and count as a loss to the player. Fortunately, the presence of the Sultan RS may cause others to spawn in traffic on the way to the race, during it, or immediately after. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a unique purple-blue one is used in some of the Drug War missions driven by the Korean Mob. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, another unique Sultan RS is used in Drug Wars. It is black with a tannish-white roof and black hood. *Very rarely spawns in south Algonquin while driving Roman's Taxi or an Esperanto. ''Grand Theft Auto: Online'' *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a mid-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during an import mission with one of three variations: F1D3L1TY, 5H0W0FF and 5N0WFL4K3. *When exporting vehicles with nobody outside of the organization, two rival tuners will attack in Sultan RS', up to 8 will spawn in total. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *This vehicle can be sold to Stevie, fetching $2,500. ''Grand Theft Auto: Online'' When exported successfully, the player will recive up to $15,000 to $37,500, depending on the quality and difficulty of the commission. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Driving the Sultan RS around often results in the rare Sentinel XS spawning more frequently; both being tuned racing cars puts them into the same category. *The Sultan RS in the beta version of GTA IV was available in a green and blue two tone color and a different spoiler. It can be seen in-game at the mini vendor stands around the city by using a sniper rifle to zoom in on the magazines. This pre-release Sultan RS can also be seen on the television screens inside the Stretch. *The Sultan RS' default radio stations are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Street Drifter" livery available in Benny's Original Motor Works in GTA V is possibly an homage to from . *The "Princess Robot Bubblegum" livery resembles a style of car modification (mainly visually) known as , a term of car decorating with Manga/Anime character decals and paint schemes, usually containing cute or sexually attractive females. This style is popular in Japan, mainly with Anime/Manga Otaku. *The "Karin Performance" livery looks strikingly similar to the Subaru World Rally Team livery, used on Subaru Impreza rally cars. With this, in addition to the right combination of modifications, it is possible to come close to recreating the Subaru Impreza 22b STi Coupe, albeit with a modernised look. **The Sultan RS' "Karin Racing Auto Performance" text reads KRAP in acronym form, which is clearly pronounced as "crap". *Through modifications it is possible to recreate the Sultan RS as it appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV in GTA Online. Modifications include Classic RS Bumper, Classic RS Rear Bumper, Full Roll Cage, Stock Exhaust, Stock Fenders, Remove Grille, Carbon Scooped Hood, Sunstrip, Pod Mounted Tacho, Sports Seats, Black Classic RS Stripe, Stock Roof, Stock Skirts, Painted Classic RS Wing, Street Suspension and Black Gruppe Z rims. *The Sultan RS, just like the Banshee 900R, can have its brace strut altered and modified. The color, material, shape and finish can all be altered. This stops the camber of the body increasing during hard-cornering which is caused by the suspension pushing into the bodywork. *The "Tarmac Attack" spoiler option on the Sultan RS was (at one point) slightly misaligned to the left. This was later fixed in the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. http://gtaforums.com/topic/840620-the-tarmac-attack-wing-on-the-rs-is-not-centered/ *Unlike in GTA IV, the Sultan RS in GTA Online features a 6 cylinder engine, similar to its 4 door counterpart. The Sultan RS in GTA IV features a 4 cylinder engine, despite its 4 door counterpart featuring a 6 cylinder engine. *Its unique valve cover design bears resemblance to Nissan's inline-4 RB series engines. *If the Sultan RS is fitted with Light Covers, its headlights will not illuminate. **However, purchasing fog lights will circumvent this problem. *The "Sunstrip" modification previously matched the primary color of the car; however, it is now textured to match the livery. **The sunstrip previously had a bug where it lacked a texture after the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. However, the sunstrip has since been fixed to match the livery. See Also *Sultan - Four-door standard counterpart, which the Sultan RS is an upgrade of. *Banshee 900R - Another wide-body car added in the same update for Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }} de:Sultan es:Sultan RS fi:Sultan RS no:Sultan RS pl:Sultan RS pt:Sultan RS ru:Sultan RS fr:Sultan RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles